1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latch assemblies of the type used to releasably maintain a movable closure in a closed state.
2. Background Art
Paddle-operated latch assemblies are well known in the prior art. One exemplary latch assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,853, to Gleason et al. This type of latch assembly is useable on closures in a wide range of environments, for example, on recreational vehicles, trailers, motor homes, tool boxes, etc.
In a typical installation, an opening is provided through the closure to accept the latch assembly. The latch assembly extends fully through the opening to either a) an operating linkage to effect locking, as in the case of a tool box, or b) an operating assembly that may include a paddle, on the inside, as in the case of a door on a recreational vehicle. In the latter environment, it is known to provide a cup-shaped housing defining a receptacle within which the external paddle resides and to operatively engage the paddle with a latch element behind the housing through an opening in the housing. Typically, this opening will be provided in a wall having a forwardly facing surface at the base of the cup-shaped receptacle. This opening permits ingress of rain and other foreign material through the front of the latch assembly housing. More particularly, this opening provides an unimpeded path for wind blown rain, dust, and the like, at the front of the latch assembly to between the front and rear walls of the closure and/or to the interior of the space bounded by the movable closure. The ongoing migration of water through this opening may eventually foul the latch mechanism and/or cause damage to the closure, such as rotting or delamination. Significant ingress of water to the interior space bounded by the closure may cause damage to the contents within that space.
To leakproof the connection between the latch assembly and the closure, it is also known to provide a gasket between a peripheral flange on the latch assembly housing and the forwardly facing, external surface on the closure. Some latch housings and flanges have a rectangular shape with the gasket being matched generally to that rectangular shape. However, there is normally a significant amount of play in the connection between the gasket and the housing which allows the gasket to shift. This may result in the gasket being improperly aligned relative to the flange so that at some locations it projects significantly outwardly from the flange so as to be unsightly. In a worst case, the location may be compromised to the point that the integrity of the seal is affected.
Another problem frequently encountered with this type of latch assembly is improper alignment within the closure opening. Normally, a standard opening is provided to accept the latch assembly. The latch assembly housing is allowed to shift slightly to allow a non-interference fit and slight movement to allow centering by the installer. As a result of this, an installation may result wherein the latch assembly is skewed, which may not only detract from its appearance but in a worse case affect proper functioning.
Even if the latch assembly is properly assembled, it may become skewed in use. In some latch assemblies, the holding force is principally that produced between the mounting flange and the closure. In some of the closures, such as those on horse trailers, the latch assemblies may be subjected to severe forces that may shift and skew what was initially a properly assembled latch assembly.
It is well known to make the above type of latch assemblies with a latch element having a metal surface that cams against a metal strike element, on a frame to which the latch assembly mounts, and cooperates with the strike element to maintain the closure in a closed state. The repetitive camming action between the latch element and strike element may eventually lead to the fatigue and failure of the strike element. Aside from the wear problem, a significant amount of noise is developed as metal-to-metal contact occurs, as when the closure is moved between open and closed states.